Tales of a Past War- An X-COM: Enemy Unknown Fanfaction
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: This follows the (2012) Game. Follow the story of Hunter Williams has he is enlisted into the X-COM Project not knowing what is in store for him, along with his commander and best friend they fight the alien menace. OC Characters are accepted in to this. All rights belong to their respective owners that includes OC characters


"_No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories." _

-Haruki Murakami-

Prologue to the Epilogue: Qualms of an old man

2036, Palremo, Italy

Though he was enjoying the warmth of a bright summer day, Hunter Williams was in another one of his boredom spirals. The elderly seventy-three year old had his hair, but it was now gray. His face had a small amount wrinkles in it, though they were very fine. His skin had loss it's shine but the complexion was fair. A horizontal scar was visible. He was still in his night robe as he was thinking of what to do next.

"Dad, I'm going out with some friends. Don't mind me" a teen's voice said from across the hall.

"Hachiro! Wait just a second" Hunter started midway with his deep, somewhat raspy voice.

Hachiro is Hunter's fifteen year old son. He had light dirty blond along with a pair of olive eyes. He is the only child that Hunter ever had and as such he tries to take care of him as best he can, but even so he is a bit strict on him for doing things on his own for the moment and it almost like that the boy lost respect for him which he didn't want to happen.

"What?!" Hachiro replied, why still being annoyed

"I want you to stay here for today. You haven't clean your room yet? Or your laundry"

"Dad, Come on. Let me go please, my friends are going be mad at me if I'm not there"

"If they want to get mad, tell them to come to me first. Point is you are not going out"

"Tch* Whatever old man." Hachiro said before slamming the door to his room.

All Hunter could was look at his son as he does this and went to an old photo of a woman.

"Sigh* I just wish we could have made him understand when he was younger, right hun?" he said with a light smile.

A loud knock could be heard on the main door. Hunter placed to picture back and moved to open the door to a familiar face. The forty year old man had almost not aged save for a few details such as being smaller, his brownish-red mustache and hair. Other than that he looked the same and as youthful as he was when Hunter first met him.

"Commander Gordon!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Please, not in public, but it is nice to see you again Hunter" Gordon said as he took off his shoes and entered.

They both sat at on the floor near a small coffee table.

"How have you been these long years." Gordon said while doing a low horizontal circle motion.

"Heh, Special Op Black Coffee it is then. Hachiro!" Hunter said loudly

Hachiro slowly got out of his room to see his father and a strange older looking man sitting at the other side of the small table. He didn't look cool at all with his black trench-coat.

"Who is that tramp" He said being angered by being made to leave the solidarity of his room.

"Hachiro! Don't be rude, This is your Uncle Gordon, He hasn't seen you in since you were a baby now have some respect."

Gordon just stared at the boy and nodded which sent chills down Hachiro's spine.

"... Yes, father. You needed me?" Hachiro said while a drop of sweat fell from his face.

"There is a box in my room I want you to get it"

The boy and realized that he was going into his father's room for the very first time in his life. Ever since he was a kid, His father never let him enter his room. Even if he was a little bit sneaky, his father would put him back in his place He wondered if his father had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be here. As he entered the room. He saw that it was a light blue with white carpeting in it. As he headed to the closet his father called out to him.

"...Get my guitar case as well!" he said again in a higher, but nicer tone.

Hachiro grunted as he opened the sliding door and was staring at a large armor like suit it looked still brand new and polished it was like something out of a sci-fi movie. As he took the box, he saw the case in the corner.

"Whoa... this is heavy for a guitar." He said picking up the case and walking in the living room and placing it on the table.

"Thank you" Hunter said as he started to open the case to reveal something.

"Do you think this is alright, telling him about this?" Gordon said cautiously

"Oh, Gordon come on man, He's old enough."

"Old enough for what?" Hachiro said interested.

In the guitar case there was no musical device instead Hunter was holding a sort of silver looking weapon with green mechanize parts on the side it look like the standard rife used by the army.

"Dad? Did you cosplay back in your my age." Hachiro said with a bit of chuckle

"Unfortunately," Hunter said as he took out and pointed to the stone pot outside where the sliding door was opened, "This is no showcase."

A second later, it fired green shots of almost liquid substance came out of the rifle and what followed was the sound of the stone crumbling.

"Whoa... how come you have a weapon like that in the house." Hachiro said aloud.

"You heard in school about the terrorists that made the world panic in 2015 to 2020"

"Yeah." Harchiro said siting down.

"It's a lie to hide the actual numbers and causes of those invasions. I was a solider back then" Hunter said

"And I his commander." Gordon said coldly

"Hachiro, the reason I wanted you to stay home was that I would tell you about it ,but before that I want you to look in the box and pick up what's inside."

Hachiro nodded and opened the box to find tapes and a helmet. The tapes went up to 2016 and the helmet had a sticker that labeled "2016-2020"

"You have a choice Hachiro, You can go to your friend's party but, if you ask me about this again I will not tell it. If you say yes then place the first tape in the television and wait till I say play so that you will see what really happened."

"...I guess I can't leave now, I'm interested. Sorry about before..." Hachiro said sincerely.

"Ha ha ha, Rebellious now that means he must take after his old man now doesn't it ?" Gordon said.

"It's alright and of course." Hunter said.

"Now It's a long story but since it's only nine o'clock we should finish very late and now before I start babbling I'll." Hunter took a deep breath. "It all started..."

Now since some people might read this, I'll say this now you can bring oc characters. I will be choosing when they die. Also give me a little details about them like personalty, history, appearance, nationality, anything, ect... that gives them more feeling

Thanks and see you next time


End file.
